Hijos de la Tierra
by worthlesswbu
Summary: Nicolás and his sister Rosa blacked out after finding the body of their dead father on the kitchen floor, and woke up at a mysterious camp, not knowing who sent them there and why. One-shot. Written in English, though the title is written in Spanish.


**A/N: *Dramatic Music* CONGRATULATIONS! I've decided to write a fanfiction, for The Heroes of Olympus! I finished it the Friday after it came out, and I've been searching a while for the actual fanfiction page. Now that I've found it, I have an excuse to begin writing! It feels different seeing a Rick Riordan story having only two fan fictions up, because there are only two up so far. But now, it becomes three, with my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Would you expect me to own The Heroes of Olympus, with the words 'Written by Rick Riordan', on the cover?**

"Hijos de la Tierra"

Even before he found himself at a mysterious Camp he had never heard of, both Nicolás and Rosa were having a terrible day.

He blacked out after finding the body of his dead father on the kitchen floor of his house. He had three slash marks on his stomach and back. Police told them the slashes were from a certain metal they didn't recognize.

_Great,_ Nicolás thought to himself, _simply great. First, Rosa and I lose our mother before we can remember her, and now, as seventh graders, we find the dead body of our father soaking in blood in our kitchen._

Rosa had updated her facebook status to read "I just love it when I come home to find my father with slashes all over him, drenched in blood on my kitchen floor. Fun?

Someone quickly commented on it, stating how they felt sympathetic, but then asking where we were going to stay. That's when it struck Nicolás, that they were orphans.

It was the moment he finished reading her status, that he blacked out.

They both woke up in a so-called infirmary. It looked like a miniature hospital, since it had many beds with people tending to patients who either were seriously hurt or he couldn't see their wound.

Nicolás's eyes fluttered open, though his eyelids felt heavy. Rosa was curled up on a bed nearby. When Nicolás's eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out the faces of four people looking over him.

There were two girls, a young boy and an older looking man. One of the girls had an athletic build, with a deep tan and grey eyes. Her curly blonde hair made her seem like the older version of Juliet if she hadn't stabbed herself with Romeo's dagger.

The other girl had stringy brown hair with an evil looking sneer. She was big and burly with huge muscles and wore a sleeveless camouflage-army vest over an orange shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD in black, bold print.

The young boy seemed about Nicolás's age: thirteen. He had messy black hair and dark eyes, and a skull ring which made Nicolás think that the boy was an un-sociable gothic punk.

The man sat in a wheelchair. He had a scruffy brown beard, wore a tweed jacket, which smelled sort of like coffee. He wore a pin-striped suit, which matched his pants, and had Caucasian colored skin.

Nicolás tried sitting up, but the blonde one gently told him to sit back down.

"Where am I?" He asked. The man in the wheelchair merely laughed, as if he got this question asked a lot.

"We found you and your sister curled up on the property line," the boy with the black hair explained "At least, we assume you guys are siblings since you share the same brown hair and green eyes." Nicolás confirmed their suspicion about Rosa being his sister, and told them, using as least words as he could, about his father's apparent murder.

The girl with muscles left clearly annoyed by now. The girl with the golden hair explained to Nicolás the camp he was currently at. Apparently, they found Rosa and him next to the property line, sleeping like newborn children. Nicolás didn't know how he and his sister got there, but there were many things that he was wondering about at the moment, and that was near the bottom of his lists. His primary first three things to figure out: How did he get to the camp, why was he sent to the camp, and most important of all, why was his father murdered.

A question had been bothering him for years: Who was his mother, and what was she like. His father always told he and his sister the same things, though they never got tired of hearing them.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Over the past few days of being at camp, Nicolás and Rosa had discovered certain things about their parents. First of all, they were a demigod of some sort. Nicolás was told by Annabeth, the girl with golden hair, that the Greek gods exist, as well as even the Romans. Apparently, since the García siblings, Rosa and Nicolás survived the ambrosia and nectar; they had to be a demigod. No, they already knew they were demigods before that. They were able to get past a boundary line which was impenetrable to mortals, as people who aren't exactly human called them.

What Chiron and Annabeth seemed to be talking a lot about were three things: A quest that's going on between three people named Jason, Piper and Leo, A Missing Guy named Percy Jackson, and himself and Rosa.

A local satyr at the camp named Grover said that our scent was different than most half-bloods; they appeared to be very powerful. He knew we weren't children of the Big Three, since it was their mother who was immortal. They suspected some sort of titan was their mother, and Chiron seemed to be worried most about it.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

He had been at camp for a month. He was thirteen by the time they had gotten to camp, and Nicolás and Rosa still weren't claimed.

Until dinner that one night.

They were simply giving sacrifices to the gods, and saying in their heads _Whoever you are, show us_.

She did. Everyone gasped, and looked at the floating image at the top of their heads. The signs were beginning to fade, but they got a basic idea of what the symbol was an addition sign "+", but with a circle around it.

Nicolás and Rosa had studied Greek mythology for projects and things like that for school, and they finally knew who their mother was.

Gaea, Goddess of the Earth.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Although Nicolás and Rosa were feeling comfortable in their new cabin, which fit them perfectly, with its earthen construction, sort of like the Demeter cabin, they still felt weird, or, at least Nicolás did. He noticed a lot of people looking at him, not talking to him the way they used to and things like that. He understood the fact that Gaea wasn't exactly friendly to the Greek gods according to Chiron, but why was it his fault?

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Nicolás made his final stand in Los Angeles, California. Rosa fought with him through his battles and everything, but they couldn't take on the monsters. They were alone, with barely any training, and they couldn't do it. They tried their best, but at one point, they grew tired.

They fell asleep fighting, and woke up in DOA Recording Studios.

**A/N: Well, that's my story! I would make it an entire thing, but I still have Anthony Jackson and the Quest for Olympus to work on. Please leave me a review telling me whether you liked this or not, or if I should make this a little bit more into a story. Also, checking out other Percy Jackson stories of mine would be great, or checking out my profile for that matter. Thank you, goodbye!**

**~PJATOSROCKS09~**


End file.
